Programming engineering has evolved concurrently with hardware development in the computer industry. Unfortunately, the maturation process has not been equal and hardware sophistication has outpaced program engineering creating an ever increasing disparity where hardware is available to do the most sophisticated processes but the software is lagging or non-existent. To solve this dilemma, numerous attempts have been made to utilize a computer to create software. The prior art approach to computer generated software engineering has been a two pronged approach, that is, data flow modeling is created and then an entity relationship is developed based on that model. The entity relationship in the form of data is used to drive the design, that is, in the prior systems, the deduced data and only the data requirements or end result of the program are used to drive the code generator. This creates numerous problems with the detail processes and results in an unacceptable number of false starts through the trial and error process inherent in such systems.
The multitude of shortcomings inherent in the prior art are overcome by a merger of linguistic and cognitive science which have evolved to a system known as Metavision under the guidance of the patentee. The Metavision system presented herein encompasses the concept of cognitive modeling which creates a business model using a linguistic approach to create algorithms that generate programs in conjunction with expert systems. This is achieved through computational linguistic applications which create a four dimensional cognitive model. The dimensions are process, control, data and support (agents or instruments).
Three general principles underlie this system. They are, first the models need to be cognitive intuitive, that is they must be visualizations of thoughts. Second, the models must be complete, including all four dimensions, process, control, data and support. Finally, the models must have transformability.
The simplest model springs from a single sentence which according to linguistic principles includes a subject, verb and object. In cognitive modeling for computational linguistics applications, the subject is considered the source, the verb the path and the object the target. Thus from a simple sentence, a model and program may be developed. The source is the world knowledge. The path is the various avenues with which the data of the world knowledge flows and is manipulated to create the merged data or end result, the target.
The Metavision system with the aid of an analyst creates models based on world knowledge. These models are then converted to software designs via algorithms that include feedback to the models. Once the software design and models have satisfied all the feedback requirements to stabilize the software design, program code is generated to produce the desire application software based on the design.
The feedback process is enhanced by expert systems that perform diagnostics on the feedback to ensure that the input equals the reference or the end result is met with all of the required inputs modeled or accounted for.